Dead Or Alive: All Around the Worlds
by evncntn
Summary: Just a dead or alive fic um i'm not really good with descriptions but it's kinda like a bunch of different mangas/animes/comics/games that kinda stuff ya you should read it


INVITATIONS

The boom of the bass drum pounded in his ear, as he layed back looking at the ceiling in his white walled room. He could almost feel the music around him. The sharp, sheer, powerfulness of it. He could feel it in the air. "Oi! Rin!" The exorcist that looked after him yelled at him from downstairs. "Rin!"

"Whaddaya want, old man! This is the best part of the song!" Rin loved his music, and he hated his music being inturupted.

"Something in the mail for you guys! I'll send It up with Yukio!"

When Yukio walked in the room he held an envelope. "What do you suppose it is, ni-san?" said he.

"Not sure, open it!" Rin demanded, "I wanna see!" The two twins hudled togther, and Yukio ripped it open. "What does it mean?"

"Well, ni-san, i think it just means what it says." Inside the envolope was just a piece of paper. It had three words.

_Open your window._

No return address, not even a clue as to who it was from. Yukio got up to open the window, but Rin grabbed his arm. "What do you think you're doing?" said he. "You have no idea what could happen. We could be assassinated!"

"Ni-san, I highly doubt any one has any reason to assassinate us. Now let go of me." Rin didn't see what his less athletic twin could do if he didn't let go, but he did anyway.

"Fine, open the window, but if we die, it's on your concious."

"And now yours for allowing me," Yukio retorted. And so he opened the window, and for a moment, nothing happened. Yukio began to sit down to read a book, when something small and silver whizzed through the window, and stuck in the bed post.

"What the hell is that? See, Yuki-bro! I told you! Get down! It must be some sort of explosion!" Rin jumped behind the desk, and peaked out from the side

"Relax, ni-san." Yukio yanked the 'thing' out of the bed post and through it on the dest to reveal a silver throwing star, with an oronge middle. Rin carfully got up, and looked at it. It was flashing, not just flashing, but flashing words.

_YOU'RE INVITED!_

_-D.O.A_

"It seems to be some sort of message. Although it is in a language I do not understand. So, someone from another country, presumably based on these charecters, America, is trying to contact us."

"Oi, doesn't father Fuji speak English?"

"Yes, yes he does." Yukio swept out the room.

"Hey, were are you going?"

"I'm going to speak with father Fujimoto. I want to know what this means."

"Well me too, but we shouldn't tell him about it!"

"Yes, ni-san. We should."

"No we shouldn't!" Rin grabbed for it, and in the second that both of their hands touched it, they were gone.

_Zoom. Zoom. Smack. Zoom. Smack. Zoom. Smack. _Bart zoomed around the room, trying to spar with Tim. He knew he couldn't beat Tim hand to hand, so he had to use his power to his advantage, but he still was having trouble. Everytime he got close to him, Tim would knock him over. He'd gotten only three hits in.

"Time out! Bart, this isn't fair, I can't beat you if you keep zooming around like this." Tim complained.

"I... Can't... You'll... Hurt me! There's... No way... I can... Win!" Bart continued to zoom around even though they were on time out.

Tim smiled at his boyfriend's antics. "Bart, let's quite this. I don't want to fight you anymore." Bart skidded to a stop, two inches in front of Tim. "I love you, kid." He leaned in a pecked him on the lips, and in an instant he was coverd by the speedster.

"I love you too, birdie!" Bart snuggled close to 'Birdie' and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go!" In less than a second Robin was on the speedsters back and out the room. The first time Tim had even riden one the back of Impulse, he had thrown up. All over Batman.

"Imp, let's get some ice cream."

"As long as it's not sushi ice cream! Birdie,Ilikeyoualot. I'mgladyoulikemetoo."

"Imp, you know I love you, but let's not get too mushy again!" When ever Tim was around bart he couldn't help but reminisce. All the great times they'd had together. They really were the perfect super-couple.

In the midst of his thoughts, he almost missed it. What he thought was a Batarang that flew through the air. "Hey, Imp, did you see that thing?"

The speedster looked almost offended. "That slow-poke moving thing in the sky? Yeah, I saw that why?"

"Was that a Batarang?" He asked, knowing Bart would know the answer.

"Kindof... . Andithadwordsonit. They said we're invited to something! Tim, we're going to a party! We're going to a party!"

Tim chuckled to himself. "Woah there, it might be a trap by the Joker or the Pied Piper!" Tim changed his stance to that of someone mocking a secret agent. "Agent kid, our mission is to intercept the message, make sure it's for us, and see what we're invited to! Do you except!"

Bart laughed and answered in the same mock-secret-agent tone. "Of course I am, agent Bird!"

"Then let's g-!" Tim was cut of by a white and red blur showing him a newly obtained weapon/invitation.

"Done, Birdie! I got it! It says it's an invitation to something called D.O.A. Birdie what's D.O.A mean?"

"Not sure, Imp. Here hand it to me." In the second that both of their hands touched it, they were gone.

"Oi, mate! Slow down, Jimmy!" James, and Sirius were on there way to class, when they heard a call from Remus from behind. "You guys never wait for me anymore!" It's true, they never did. But there was a reason. James and Sirius liked eachother. Like, they _like _liked eachother. They had decided they shouldn't date, because they were best friends and they could ruin it for not only themselvs, but for Remus and that Pettigrew kid, too.

They laughed awkwardly and James responded. "Y-yeah, we were just headed down to the pitch!" He smiled a little awkwardly again and said, "Why don't you join us?"

"Well, I might as well!" Remus squeezed between them. "So what were we talking about?" He asked excitedly.

"Uhh..." Sirius talked this time. "We were just talking about how we're having a pop quiz in potions and neither of us are ready. Are you?" He asked. He was really just being polite. Neither of them really like Remus too much.

"Ohhh, haha! Hell no, I'm not!" Remus laughed, but really he was worried. He had a feeling that's not what they were talking about. Remus was worried for a reason. And it was almost the same reason that James and Sirius left with out him. He liked Sirius.

When they got down to the pitch, Sirius and James went into th locker room. Remus tagged along, as usual.

"Look, Remus, as much as we love you, we're about to get naked so you gotta go." said James.

"Yeah, sorry, mate." Sirius added.

"Right... I'll be waiting for you guys out side!" And Remus left... or so they thought. Really he was hiding behind one of groups of lockers.

"I wish he didn't follow us around everywhere." James started.

"I know, when will he get the hint. We don't like him." Sirius continued.

"I don't know, mate... Just come here." and wearing only their towels, they kissed.

"Woah, wait what's that thing?"

"I don't know." And they were gone.


End file.
